This invention relates to an automated screening machine that automatically adjusts for different size window screen frames, and automatically clamps the window screen frame from the interior perimeter of the window screen frame to prevent bowing of the window screen frame. More particularly, the screening machine automatically inserts the spline and the screen into the spline groove on all four sides in one continuous cycle without turning of the window screen frame, such that one continuous piece of spline is inserted in the entire perimeter of the window screen frame, and the machine automatically trims the excess screen material from the window screen frame and the screen roll.
Standard window screens for homes, offices, trailers, RV""s and the like include a rectangular screen frame which consists of an aluminum or steel frame having a fiber mesh screen material made of nylon, metal, fiberglass, or plastic being held in place with flexible spline material made of rubber or soft plastic. The screen material is placed over the screen frame and the spline material is rolled into the grooved channel on the screen frame which tightly secures the screen mesh material to the screen frame. The prior practice for securing the spline material and fabric mesh screen to a screen frame included a rolling procedure or a spline-positioning procedure in which a small hand-held roller or a semi-automatic, but manually-operated, window screen assembly were used to accomplish the aforementioned task. These tools and devices for window screen assembly still require manual dexterity and physical strength in which to operate these appliances.
The use of this type of a manual tool or a semi-automatic manual device makes it difficult for prolonged production runs, as some of the operators developed arm-related medical injuries, such as tendinitis, which resulted in lost production time, lost wages and increased cost of goods manufactured.
Prior art automated window screen assembly devices for securing the spline material and the fabric mesh screen to a screen frame have complex clamping mechanisms which require the device to assure parallelism of the frame members. In addition, these automated devices have complex spline-loading and feeding mechanisms, such that the spline feed assembly and spline head assembly had to move at the same speed to apply spline to the screen frame correctly. Spline loading is complicated and the spline path followed is tortuous, as the spline feed assembly is powered. The spline feeding mechanisms of these automated devices have a round spline wheel for inserting the spline material into the spline grooved channel. This was not done effectively as the spline did not get pushed completely into the square corner. Further, these devices do not automatically detect frame size; so the operator had to know the exact size of the frame and program the frame size into the machine""s computer component via a keyboard. In operation with many different sizes, this is very time-consuming and this step added to the cost of manufacture.
The existing automatic window screen devices have other ineffective operational steps where the screen material was cut from the screen roll only when the screen was completely splined which added to the cost of manufacture. In summary, the existing automatic window screen assembly devices are overly complex, bulky, and ineffective in operation which increase the cost of manufacture.
There remains a need for an automated window screening assembly machine that will automatically adjust for different size window screen frames, and will automatically clamp the window screen frame from the interior perimeter of the window screen frame to prevent bowing of the window screen frame. Additionally, the screening machine should automatically insert the spline and the screen material into the spline groove on all four sides in one uninterrupted cycle without turning of the window screen frame, such that one continuous piece of spline is inserted in the entire perimeter of the window screen frame, and the machine should automatically trim the excess screen material from the window screen frame and the screen roll. Further, the automated window screening assembly machine should be of simple design for ease of manufacturing, which will increase productivity and lower the cost of manufacture of a window screen.
Window screen assembly apparatus of various designs, structures, styles ad materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,429 to Londono is directed to a hand tool for installing a pliable spline in a screen frame. The tool includes a front roller having a convex edge for pushing the screen into the channel of a screen frame, and a back roller having a concave edge for pushing the spline material into the channel over the screen.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,093 and 5,127,143 to Urlacher are directed to apparatus for inserting a flexible spline into a screen frame. The apparatus includes a carriage which is slidably mounted along one edge of a horizontal tabletop. The carriage includes a roller mounted on a bracket assembly which may be raised or pivoted between an upper inoperative position and a lower operative position With the carriage in the proper inoperative position, a screen frame is placed against the edge of the table and the screen material is positioned over the frame. The carriage is then moved to one end of the frame and lowered into the operative position, whereby the edge of the roller forces the screen material and a spline into a channel in the frame. The carriage is then manually moved along the length of the frame to the opposite end, whereupon it is moved to the inoperative position, the screen frame is rotated 90 degrees, and the carriage is again lowered into its operative position to push the spline and screen material into the channel in the end of the frame. The procedure is repeated for the remaining two sides of the screen frame. Excess screen material is manually removed with a knife blade, and the spline is also cut manually with a knife blade after the screen has been completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,739 to Kautt is directed to an automated machine for fitting and cutting the seals of a window. The apparatus includes a carriage which is mounted on a gantry for movement in two directions in a horizontal plane. A manipulator head is mounted to the carriage via a vertical shaft for rotation among four positions oriented at 90 degrees to one another. One unit of the manipulator head includes a seal fitting roller and a guide roller, as well as a device for cutting the seal at the desired length. The other unit of the manipulator head includes a suction chamber which is pivotally mounted thereto, the suction chamber serving to hold the seal after it is cut, to bend it and to press it against the surface of the window frame. Each unit is independently moveable by a rack and pinion system. The First unit in a lowered position applies the seal to the window frame and, after a certain length of travel of the manipulator head, the second unit is lowered into contact with the already deposited seal. As the manipulator head nears the end of its travel, the first unit is raised and the cutting device is actuated to cut the seal which is then held against the suction chambers of both units. Subsequently, the suction chamber of the second unit is pivoted downwardly to press the cut end of the seal against the window frame. The entire manipulator head is then rotated 90 degrees and the procedure is repeated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,897 to Conrad discloses a device for assembling framed screens. According to this reference, the apparatus consists of a rectangular support surface having vertically moveable floating carriers that are disposed along the perimeter thereof. A spline 84 is positioned in the channel between the vertically moveable carriers and a piece of screening cut to the proper size is then placed on the support surface overlying the splines. The screen frame is then placed above the sheet of screening so that the grooves are aligned above the spline. The entire assembly is then slid beneath a platen which presses the frame downward, forcing the edges of the screening and the splines into the grooves in one action. Once the platen is raised, the completed screen is removed from the support surface and the entire process is repeated for the next screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,684 to Wyrick discloses an apparatus for automatically assembling a flexible sheet of material, such as screening, to a frame. The apparatus consists of a work table to which a frame is secured in a stationary position. A length of screen material is pulled across the frame where it is temporarily clamped in place and tensioned. A first moveable carriage having a first pair of pressing rollers traverses a first pair of opposed parallel frame members, pressing the edges of the screen material into the spline grooves disposed therein. Once this step has been completed, the first moveable carriage reverses direction and returns to the starting position, during which time a second moveable carriage having a second pair of pressing rollers is activated to travel in a transverse direction, the second pair of pressing rollers pressing the transverse edges of the screen material into the spline grooves located in the second pair of parallel frame members. This patent is silent both as to how the length of screen is cut from the supply spool and how the excess screen is trimmed from the edges of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,661 to Croteau discloses another apparatus for automatically attaching a fabric material to a rectangular frame. The apparatus consists of a planar frame support surface disposed on a support structure. Two pairs of opposed parallel frame-engaging members include gripping means for holding the frame members securely in place.
Two of the frame engaging members transverse to one another are displaceable to assure that the individual frame members are assembled in a parallel manner. A length of screen material is positioned over the frame to overlie the spline grooves located in the frame members. A spline positioner is then actuated to position and push the spline into the retention groove, while at the same time trimming the excess screen material along the exterior of the groove.
A control module programmed with the dimensions of the rectangular frame controls the movement of the spline positioner so that a the spline positioner reaches a corner of the frame the spline positioner is lifted, rotated 90xc2x0 and lowered to press the edge of the screen and spline into the adjacent frame member. When a predetermined length of spline corresponding to the perimeter dimension of the rectangular frame has been fed through the spline positioner, the spline is severed. A separate cutting device cuts the screen across its width to sever the finished screen from the supply roll of screen material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,666,773 and 5,787,657 to Librande et al disclose a method and apparatus for securing a screen to a window frame. The window screen includes operator elements that secure the window screen relative to a window frame. A pair of single rail operators releasably secure the upper end of the screen relative to the upper end of the window frame. A pair of double rail operators releasably secure the lower end and sides of the screen relative to the lower end and sides of the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,328 to Simone discloses a splining apparatus for seating an elongated flexible spline in the screen retaining channel of a screen frame to secure flexible screen material thereto, including a work support assembly for receiving and holding the screen fame, and a carriage assembly for longitudinal movement between a first position and a second position. The splining apparatus also includes an electronic sensor for sensing he end of the screen frame and for stopping the movement of the spline head assembly at the second position.
None of these prior art patents show or teach the improved automated screening machine of the present invention for continuously applying spline to a window screen frame having these improved features for automatically adjusting for different size window screen frames; for automatically clamping the window screen frame from the interior perimeter of the screen frame to prevent bowing of the frame; for automatically inserting the spline and the window screen into the spline groove on all four sides of the window screen frame in one cycle without turning the frame; for automatically inserting one continuous piece of spline around the perimeter of the window screen frame; and for automatically trimming the excess screen material from the window screen frame and the screen roll.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved automatic window screening machine that continuously and automatically applies spline to a window screen frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated window screening machine that automatically adjusts for different sized window screen frames.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated window screening machine that automatically clamps the window screen frame from the interior perimeter of the screen frame to prevent bowing of the window screen frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated window screening machine that automatically inserts the spline and the window screen material into the spline groove on all four sides of the window screen frame in one cycle without turning the window screen frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated window screening machine that automatically inserts one continuous piece of spline in the entire perimeter of the window screen frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated window screening machine that automatically trims the excess window screen material from the window screen frame and the screen roll.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automated window screening machine that is simple to manufacture and assemble; and is also more cost efficient in operational use than previous automated window screening machines.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an automated screening and splining apparatus for continuously seating an elongated flexible spline material in a screen frame having a screen retaining channel along the first, second, third and fourth perimeter sides and corners of the screen frame and defining a spline sealing area within the screen retaining channel for receiving spline material therein, and the screen frame having first, second, third and fourth perimeter edges. The apparatus includes a frame assembly having a work support for receiving and holding the screen frame thereon; the frame assembly includes a rectangular-shaped structural support in the form of horizontal and vertical frame members, and a splining head slide assembly mounted on the horizontal frame members having a first servomotor for latitudinal movement along a y-axis between a first position and a second position, and for latitudinal movement along the y-axis between a third position and fourth position; and the splining head slide assembly having a second servomotor for longitudinal movement along an x-axis between a second position and a third position, and for longitudinal movement along the x-axis between a fourth position and a first position.
The apparatus also includes a screen roll holder assembly supplying screen material, the holder assembly is attached to the frame assembly; and a spline holder for supplying spline material, the spline holder is attached to the splining head slide assembly. The apparatus further includes a plurality of frame clamping assemblies for holding at least one perimeter edge of the screen frame in position prior to and during the screening and splining cycle; and a plurality of bracing guides for immobilizing at least one perimeter edge of the screen frame in position prior to the screening and splining cycle. In addition, the apparatus also includes a spline dispensing head assembly mounted on the splining head slide assembly for supplying the spline material to the screen retaining channel of the screen frame in a continuous splining cycle, the splining head slide assembly moves from the first position to the second position, to the third position, to the fourth position, and then returns to the first position in a continuous, uninterrupted cycle. The spline dispensing head assembly includes a spline feed sub-assembly for feeding the spline material and the screen material into the screen retaining channel of the screen frame as the splining head slide assembly and the spline dispensing head assembly moves along the first, second, third and fourth perimeter sides of the screen frame.
The spline dispensing head assembly also includes a rotating spline wheel sub-assembly for inserting and seating the spline material and the screen material into the screen retaining channel as the splining head slide assembly and the spline dispensing head assembly moves along the first, second, third and fourth perimeter sides and corners of the screen frame in a 90xc2x0 degree arc in a continuous cycle during the splining process. The spline dispensing head assembly further includes a screen cutter sub-assembly for cutting the screen material as the screen cutter sub-assembly moves along the first, second, third and fourth perimeter sides, and for severing the spline material at the fourth position adjacent to the first corner after the spline material and screen material have been seated in the screen retaining channel of the screen frame. The apparatus further includes a x-axis frame sizing sensor for sensing and referencing the end of the screen frame at the fourth position adjacent to the first corner of the screen frame for stopping the movement of the spline dispensing head assembly at the fourth position.